FIRE from the Tongues Of LIARS
by The BIG BANG stories
Summary: I won't be able to upload anything for a long while and am currently sitting bored in ICT and wrote this Celestia has been found guilty... but what punishment will she face?


The room is shrouded in utter darkness, an abyss of some sorts, where no senses seem to exist, there is no smell, sounds, sight, taste, an empty void... no, that's a lie, the sense of fear is here, a strong sense of panic. As Celestias' heart beats faster she tries to clear her mind. The chain around her neck tight.  
"What 'punishment' am I in for? What is the detention that the headmaster has sort fit for me crimes?" are the only things coming in her head, but no, she will not spend her final moments regretting her actions, if she could, she would do it again, all for her dream. Thinking of it is pointless, nothing will change. That's just the way things are... If only she never said "Boys" that one time, if only she had just said Yamada... why of all times did the wrong word slip out then? She had effortlessly being lying and talking for days, not one word was misplaced, and the one time it was, it counts, it counts as evidence that brought her down... that and her name, Yasuhiro... Yasuhiro. The family name she had, it means Honesty and peace...ironic, nothing like her, the queen of lies, and some peace it gave her, because of that wrenched name she's about to be executed. What kind of boring name is that anyway? Mediocre, Common, Boring... perfect for a person no one would look at... the person she used to be. Taeko, what was the meaning for that again? It was either many, blessing, grace, favour and child or strange, unusual, superb, excellent and child... but did it even matter? Taeko didn't exist anymore, Celestia Ludenberg killed her long ago, in order to fulfil her dream, a name meaning heavenly. A name fit for a queen.  
Suddenly the chain releases and ropes wrap around her body, she's tied to a Pole of some sort. A crucifixion maybe? No, Celestia may mean heavenly but for her final moments she was Taeko again. Using the previous themes it could be something to do with some sort of gambling game, suddenly the lights come on and the stage begins to form. Celestias final performance, her death. The grand finale of her life. It soon comes clear, a medieval method, burnt at the stake. Like A Witch.  
The slow agonising sensation of being turned to ashes... It's not too late, she can be Celestia. Ludenberg comes from Religious books like the Bible and Quran, the families of Ludenberg that she stole the name from are often related to religious phrases such as "From the ash Tree". Ironic how choosing her name resulted in choosing her death. She truly was a witch, planning two peoples deaths. All for Greed. An execution perfect for her.  
On the stage comes Monokuma. He's wearing a mask with a torch... this is it.  
Al the Pile lights up Celestia puts on her face, so her classmates see her as calm, but inside she is panicking, begging for forgiveness, begging to be saved, clinging to life, to hope. The flames reach her feet. It burns, eating away through her Mary Jane eels and her stocking having no effect, it's like walking bare foot into a volcanic river, or so she imagines, blisters and flesh burning away and her entire body being too hot to bare. The urge to try and move eating at her, she knew there was no point and like Kuwata and Oowada before her, she would remain still and accept the punishment, struggling wouldn't do anything at this point. One the Punishment is started there is no escape. Suddenly a Siren is heard? A fire truck? Did someone from outside some save me, did they hear my prayers? No. No No NO. It's going to kill me. It's heading to a ramp. Hope crushed and heart sinking. The realisation that the truck is going to ram into her using the ramp. Break her bones, squish her face in, render her useless, the only hope here is a instant death.  
The fire truck comes towards her and...  
every bone is broken, but Celestia is still alive. If she was outfit the ambulance would save her, but here it just means instant despair, the flames consuming her, but she can no longer scream, not with a broken jaw and an engine pinning her to the back of the stage.  
It collapses, crushing her while she Burns, the only thing left, her ring, amongst the rubble.

My computer broke so i won't be able to update my Chihiro and Aoi fan fiction for a while, sorry. I'm currently in ICT but since i have finished the work I thought I'd Wright a quick one shot for my favourite Danganronpa character, the reason I watched it. Sadly the episode she died (7) aired on my sixteenth birthday, so when i first saw her which got me into the series it was because she died that day... anyway, seeing as that's the reason i know of the series I thought I would Wright a short story on it... sorry if it's not any good, i did write it in 20 minutes xx


End file.
